fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Goaltender mask
Introduced in Friday the 13th Part 3, the Hockey Mask since then has been the trademark icon of Camp Crystal Lake murderer Jason Voorhees. It was once also worn by Roy Burns during his rampage to avenge the death of his son, Joey. Pre-Hockey Mask Before aquiring his hockey mask, Jason Voorhees wore a burlap sack over his head with one eyehole cut out. He lost this in his battle against Paul Holt and Ginny Field in Friday the 13th Part 2. Jason's First Mask Higgins Haven After surviving his attack against Ginny and Paul, an unmasked Jason made his way to a store owned by couple Harold and Edna. When they weren't watching, he stole a white undershirt, a pair of grey pants and a green shirt. While Edna and Harold were talking in the store, Jason made his way into their storeroom, where he discarded his blue shirt and overalls and put on his new clothes. Then he proceeded to kill the couple. After killing Harlod and Edna, Jason made his way to a nearby summerhouse called Higgins Haven and hid inside the barn, waiting to kill again. The next morning, Jason was greeted by some new blood to spill. A group of kids were staying for the weekend. Among them was Chris Higgins, whom Jason had encountered two years prior, but for some reason didn't kill her. She had brought her friends; her best friend, and pregnent Debbie, Debbie's athetic boyfriend Andy, prankster Shelly, Spanish descendant Vera, and Marijuana-stoners Chuck and Chili. Waiting for them, also there for the weekend was Chris's boyfriend Rick. Jason kept a close eye on them from the barn, waiting to make his move. When Rick and Chris came to do some work in the barn, Jason hid in a closet. A couple of hours later, Jason watched Shelly and Vera return with Rick's battered car, and watched as Rick and Chris left. Not long after this, Three bikers, whom Shelly and Vera had got into a fight with at the store, came and prepared to burn down the barn. Jason, not wanting these intruders spoiling his fun, proceeded to kill them before they could do any harm, but not before they siphoned gas from Chris's van, as he thought this may work to his advantage. Night came, and at one point Chuck and Chili, believing Shelly was going to pull another prank, made their way into the barn, hoping to take Shelly by surprise. After searching the barn, they didn't find shelly and Jason let them leave. A few minutes after this, Shelly pulled a prank on Vera wearing a Hockey Mask, then made his way into the barn after hearing a noise, ironically believing it was Chuck and Chili. After closing the door, Jason cut his throat. After doing this, Jason donned Shelly's Hockey mask, stole his speargun, and left the barn, leaving Shelly for dead. After killing Shelly, Jason proceeded to kill Vera, Andy, Debbie, Chuck and Chili. Later, Rick and Chris returned to the Haven. After investigate the stange activity, Rick went out to look the others, was killed by Jason. After finding Rick's body, Chris was attacked by Jason, and tried to escape but the gas ran out from the earlier incident. Jason caught up with Chris and tried to stangle her, but she rolled up her window and released herself from Jason's grasp. As Chris escaped, Jason used his mask to break the glass and free himself. After chasing her into the barn, a fight began. Chris won by knocking Jason out with a shovel, putting a noose around his neck and dropping him to the ground, where hung, apparently dead. As Chris was about to leave, Jason sprung to life and removed the noose, removing his mask in the process, showing Chris the face she had seen two year before. Free, from the noose, Jason put his mask back on and proceeded to attack her again. Luckily for Chris, Ali, one of the bikers from earlier, had survived Jason's attack and tried to save Chris, at the risk of his own life; Jason cut his arm off, then hacked at his body to make sure he stayed dead. While he did this, Chris picked up a wood axe, and when Jason turned to face her, she buried the axe into his skull, chipping his mask in the process. Jason tired to attack Chris, but he fell, apparently dead. The next morning, Chris, who went into hysteria, was taken away by the police while Jason was left in the barn, the axe still in his head. Jason's Dead The only difference from Part 3 with this mask is that the blood flowing from the axe crack is more pronounced, as well as half of the top triangle is scuffed off. Roy Burns Roy Burns' mask looks exactly like the mask in part 3(before the axe mark) except there are two blue triangles instead of three red markings, and the triangles are larger and point toward the middle of the mask just under the nose. Jason Lives Jason's hockey mask is pretty dirty with a crack from the axe in Part3. It also has only the top red triangle.(no bottom Scalene triangles.)Also the top triangle is more triangular than before. Jason Takes Manhattan The mask used in Part 8 has more of a yellow color than the other masks used before. The mask itself is also much wider, with the axe crack being much more narrow.The mechanism with which the straps are attached to the mask are also different. Perhaps the most visible and different feature that makes this mask different from the others is that the two bottom red triangles are facing the other direction. Hell and Nightmares In Part 9, Jason's mask seems to be very damaged, displaying the large crack from Part 7, as well as the axe crack, as well as other assorted damages. The paint job also consists of a dark red triangle at the top. The mask seems to be melding into Jason's head too. In Freddy vs Jason, they decided to change Jason's mask entirely. The shape of the mask is reminiscent of Part 3, complete with the three original red marks. The only real difference being that the weathering on the mask has given it more of a cream color than an actual white. Leather straps are also used. Future Jason's mask in Part X is perhaps the most visually different in the sense that it is very angular and lacks the round nose that is seen in other masks before it. This mask has a single red triangle at the top. This mask also has the axe crack from part 3 as well as the lower crack from Part 7, but much more subtle. The mask Uber-Jason wears is made of a metallic alloy, and actually conforms around his face. the holes on it are also positioned differently, giving it an organic look. 2009 remake See Also Gallery: Hockey Masks Category:Items used by Jason Voorhees Category:Items used by Roy Burns